Destruction
by Scully22
Summary: the Haunting Theo and Dr. Marrow have remet after two years from when the haunting of the house on the hill happened. they have to go back to the house, to save it once again. Chapter 11 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Theo,

My name is Dr. David Marrow, you may or may not remember me. It has been two years since our meeting, the day after we got out of the house on the hill. I heard that you got counseling, as did I, but I remember. Do you? Anyway, the house on the hill, it has just sat there for these last two years. No one has gone back- no one understands that the house is safe now. There is a letter going around to the small towns that lie somewhat near it. They want to tear the 300 year old home down. I didn't enjoy my stay there, you didn't enjoy you stay there- but its safe there now. Please help me, please help save this home, where Lili still lives. Please.

-_Dr. David Marrow_

"Frank! C'mon!" Theo yelled at her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up" he mumbled as he picked up the mail running to her in the car.

"God, finally" she put the car in gear and zoomed off. He quickly looked through the mail- throwing the parts he didn't want behind him, into the back seats in the car.

"Anything for me?" she asked zooming around people.

"Uh, yeah here" he put a letter in her lap. As she came to a stop light she picked up the letter to see who it was from. Dr. David Marrow.

"David Marrow. That sounds familiar." She thought aloud.

"What does babe?" he asked as the car behind them honked. She dropped the letter on the floor, but didn't have time to fish for it. She zoomed off trying to remember the name- and why it was so familiar. Then it hit her. She was frozen, she couldn't move, images of the house, and Lili, as the two-ton truck got closer and closer till it hit…

"I need twelve CC's! Ready?"

"Charging"

"Clear!" the shockers violently shook Theo.

"Pulse?"

"Steady"

"Breathing?"

"Starting" a group of paramedics called to each other. Theo started to wake. Everything was blurry- and she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes as they brought out the stretcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Theo woke up again, not dizzy, she was lying in a bed in the hospital. She shot up quickly from her long rest as the nurses called the doctor.

"Oh… wow… I got to get out of here! Were gonna be late!" she started to get up as the doctor came and pushed her back in bed.

"Oh no. You need to stay here awhile" the doctor got her some water from the small table next to the bed.

"Ohhh no! I have to go! We have to go- I got to go get Frank first though!" she started to get out of the bed on the other side.

"Theo! Theo!" he stopped her.

"You've been in an accident. Frank is in the emergency room" he pulled the covers back around her.

"Now just take it easy" she started to settle down.

"Now promise me you'll stay here tonight and I promise you that Frank will be fine" he spoke as she sipped the chilled water.

"Okay" she nodded and fidgeted around in the stiff bed to get comfortable.

"Good" he began to leave.

"Oh, the police found this in your car, it had been totally untouched by the fire" _what fire?_ Theo thought, as he handed her the letter. She took it hesitantly as chills ran up her spine. He smiled once more and closed the curtain that surrounded her small "room". She couldn't open it, she didn't have the strength, figuratively.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the rest of night Theo tossed and turned and kicked and pulled. She would start to doze off, then have a flash back of the house. She finally sat up in the hard bed to see a man standing at the foot of it.

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

"Theo it's me" the man had a deep voice.

"Who?" she was very startled.

"Just read the letter" the man told her.

"But…"

"Read the letter" he said as he got wide eyed. Blood started to drip from his eyes, his fingernails slid off his hands and his lips turned black. She was startled and started screaming. Soon enough a nurse came running in.

"What's wrong what's wrong?" the nurse ran to her side. Theo sat paralyzed as the nurse put her hand to her forehead.

"Wow you're getting hot" the nurse called the doctor in. He came in and looked at the paralyzed Theo. After awhile she finally calmed back down. She laid her head back on the pillow and the doctor left.

"You'll be fine Theo" the nurse winked as she dragged her nails across Theo's body as she left. Theo remembered the nurse from a couple years ago, they had a lot of fun for one week.

Theo knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep till she read the letter. So, she picked it up from the side table, looking at the front again. Dr. David Marrow. She quietly started to open the letter. She was nervous and her hands twitched, she tried so hard over the last two years to forget everything that had happened. And as she started to read the letter every little moment of her experience of the house came back. Everything she did, said, heard, touched- it was all back now. She read the letter carefully, over and over and over again. She finally fell asleep, with the letter in hand.

The next morning the doctor was first to see her, he left her to sleep, as he brought in Frank. He watched her for a minute, his hand in a cast, but otherwise healthy. He hadn't really been in the emergency room…

"Doctor only made it up, he knew you wouldn't get some rest otherwise" Frank explained to Theo as she was getting ready to leave the hospital. She saw Frank differently now, maybe it was just the guilt.

"…So, what was in the letter?" asked Frank.

"I have to go meet with a Dr. Marrow" she explained as they headed out of the hospital.

"And who's he?" Frank asked as Theo took in a deep sigh. She knew she would have to explain the whole story to him, it would be hard, but she had to. She felt better with more people around, so they stopped at a small diner, which was full of people. Theo started…

"It all started with a letter I got, just like this one…"

After about an hour or so, Theo stopped, finished, and sat back to see what Frank would think.

"wow." That's all he could practically say.

"Yeah, wow"

"Well, I want to go with you back to the house" he told her.

"I don't think so, it's kind of personal" Theo told him

"No, let me. I know this guy, he's a ghost hunter, he could come to officially say the house is ghost-less" Frank told her. Theo thought for a minute, it was a good idea.

"I have to talk to Dr. Marrow, we will see then" Theo smiled as Frank kissed her lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Theo had talked to Dr. Marrow and they agreed to meet at a small hotel a couple miles from the house, in the closest town. Theo was bringing Frank and Frank's friend along with two people from his crew. They all decided to go together, and because of the amount of people and the equipment the ghost hunters needed, they rented a van.

"Come on, I want to get going" Theo told the crew members and Frank, as they sat eating breakfast. They quickly finished and got into the van. Theo was the driver, Frank sat up front, with his arm in a cast still, John- Frank's friend sat in the middle row by himself, and Craig and Sara sat in the back row. They were to meet with Frank and Mary- his assistant who had got hurt at the house before. The trip would take a full day, without much time to make stops. Theo started off quickly- she had always been a fast driver, but she was a little more concentrated on the road after the accident.

Frank had met his friend-to-be, John, at a school reunion of Theo's. Frank had always been superstitious and was very interested in John's work. He had been on ghost hunts with him before, and enjoyed it very much. Craig and Sara had been high school sweethearts, but after meeting John, Sara broke up with Craig. Nothing ever happened between Sara and John, but they both wish something had. Theo had slept with John a few times, but never had the courage to tell Frank, especially because it was during their relationship.

Craig and Sara slept most the way, and half way there Frank went to the middle seat to talk to John about what they would do first at the old home. Sites began to look familiar as Theo got closer, and that feeling of fear came back. But she controlled herself and took it slow, breathing in and breathing out. Dr. Marrow and Mary had been at the hotel for awhile and were all settled in their rooms. They sat together in the main lobby to wait for Theo and her group. The hotel wasn't big, but it was very cute. It was very home-ish and had been advertised in many magazines as very welcoming, as it was. Mary and Dr. Marrow were delightfully talking when Mary spotted Theo come in through the doors. She looked not one bit different, and it seemed she had the same knee high boots on. Mary nodded to the door and Dr. Marrow looked. He got up with a smile as he approached her and the group behind her.

"Theo" He smiled at her as she set her luggage down.

"David?" she smiled back as she hugged him.

"Hi Theo" Mary spoke quietly and innocently.

"Hi Mary" Theo winked devilishly. As Dr. Marrow greeted and met Frank and John and everyone, Theo went to the front desk to get checked in. Theo got the reservation papers and handed one to Craig and John, and put on in her pocket.

"Ok, Frank- you and me are together, Craig- you and Sara are together, and John you get a room by yourself." Theo picked her luggage back up.

They all climbed up the stairs, there were two floors, rooms only in the second, the kitchen and bathroom and everything and anything else was on the first floor. After they all struggled to carry the luggage and bring some of the ghost hunter's equipment up, they stood in the hallway.

"Well where are you two staying?" asked Theo to Dr. Marrow and Mary.

"I'm in this room…" he turned to point.

"And she's in that room" he pointed to the room next to Theo.

"Oh, right next door to me, sounds good" Theo smiled at Mary. Mary was frightened by Theo, she was different then other people she knew. She was so open, it made Mary uncomfortable, since the day she met her two years ago- she was afraid of Theo.

"Well you all should get some rest, all the fun starts tomorrow!" Dr. Marrow smiled as he went to his room. Craig and Sara went off to theirs, John went to his, and Frank went into theirs—every one was only a room away.

"Sleep tight sweetie- don't let the bed bugs bite" Theo whispered as she stood close to Mary, then went into her room. Mary looked around the hallway for a second, and noticed a room down at the end was vacant. The man at the desk, when she and Dr. Marrow checked in, said all the rooms were taken. Mary shrugged her shoulders _it must be for him to stay at_ she thought about the man at the counter as she went to her room, locking the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Theo was up first again, and went down stairs to make some breakfast. The man that was at the counter quickly came to her, and told her to sit at a table.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Um, just coffee" Theo smiled nicely as the man scurried off. She waited looking around the small house, there was a big picture on the wall. It was a woman, she was very beautiful, and Theo just couldn't help but sit and watch her. But as she looked from head to toe of the picture, she saw it off center. There was black behind where it leaned, and a little, little light she could see was coming from behind the picture. There was something behind the big picture, or someone. When the man came back, Theo asked about the picture.

"Who's that picture of?"

"Oh, that was Lady Tod" The man smiled at the picture.

"She was a main figure here in town…"

"What happened to her?" Theo asked as she stood next to the man admiring the picture, as she was just a minute ago.

"She lived in this house, but when children started disappearing, people thought she killed them. See, she was always in to superstitious sorts of things, and after awhile she was called a witch. Many people thought she couldn't have done it, then they found evidence, a child was murdered here. She claims she wasn't here when it happened, that Crain set her up. But no matter what, they didn't believe her, after the trial, she was convicted. Even though they never found the other children, they proclaimed that she murdered _all_ of them. The day after the trial, and the conviction, she disappeared—no one heard from her, talked of her, or anything. They just forgot her. Except some of us"

"Like you?"

"Yes." The man turned to her.

"I know she didn't do it, along with some other people in this town, but I don't know where she disappeared to" The man looked down, noticing her empty coffee cup. She had gulping it down quicker then she thought while listening to his story.

"Oh here- let me get you some more coffee" The man scurried away as Theo quietly went to the picture again. She looked to see if the man was coming back, and wasn't, so she continued, she lightly touched the picture as she was about to move it to see what lie behind it, when Frank came up behind her.

"What you doing?" he said loudly, scaring her.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me!" she whispered angrily at him as she hit him. He looked at her funny as the man came back with her coffee.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"May I take it to my room?" she asked.

"Of course, of course!" he smiled as Theo leisurely walked back up the stairs with Frank. When they reached the top of the staircase, she gave her coffee to Frank and ran to Dr. Marrow. He opened his door slowly, not in such a rush as Theo, as she came in loudly. The others were already in there chatting, as Theo began to tell them all of the picture and what the man said, and what lie behind the picture.

"...and her name was Lady Tod?" asked Mary.

"Yeah" Theo said as the group sat and thought.

"Why does that sound so familiar—Tod? Tod?" Mary kept saying the name over and over again quietly.

"… wait because when we were at the house last time, Nell said it was her great grandmother who left Crain—and she disappeared. How old was this Lady Tod, when she went on trial?" asked Dr. Marrow.

"I don't know?" Theo said.

"…. This is a long shot, but what if Lady Tod, was Nell's great grandmother. She stayed in the town to help the kids, under a new name, and new look, but Crain knew, and to get rid of her before she told anyone anything he set her up. So, the town would think this 'witch' did this to the children, and she would be executed. But, Nell's great grandmother had disappeared once before, how does the same woman- if I'm right- disappear twice with out any knowing where she went?" Dr. Marrow was frowning, as he stood to think. Theo along with the rest of the group thought too, Mary just kept repeating 'Tod'.

"Where would she go? Was it the space you found behind the picture? It couldn't be, somebody would have found it after all these years…" Dr. Marrow kept thinking aloud.

"Was it underground someplace?... Was it she knew someone that could help?..." Dr. Marrow walked back and fourth across the room.

"I got it!" Mary stood scaring everyone.

"When I was in high school, I learned about an entity or some sort of supernatural thing- it was said that she would come in the form of human, and where ever she'd go she would have to do one good deed. But, Nell's great grandmother didn't, she was afraid and ran away. When the witch was there she came back to try and help the children, she too knew of the secrete of Crain, but she was set up before she could say anything. What if, the entity or whatever it is, came back as Nell? She saved the children, but people still think there's a ghost there. If we go to this house and there's a ghost still there, then that means there's something more to do with the house then the children…." She thought aloud as the others thought and listened.

"I think the way we will find out what the other part is by Lady Tod" said Theo

"That's where it all makes sense, see, Tod is German for death" Mary smiled as she sat, proud of herself and waiting for the others to catch on.

"Lady Death…" Dr. Marrow spoke.

"Lady Death? What does that mean?" asked Frank.

"Lady Death is a term used in superstitious practices, it means, along the lines of, of a lot of death, or queen of death, you know like mother of all deaths" John almost joked.

"Or what if it means lady of the house killed or kills or something like that" Dr. Marrow said out loud.

"Whatever it means, we will find out behind that picture" Theo reassured them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group had formed a way to distract the old man, they only hoped it would work as planned. It was sort of a dumb idea, but he was old and it didn't take much effort to distract an old guy. He was sitting at one of the tables sipping coffee and reading through a magazine, he faced the staircase, unknowingly. Theo was the first to come down, she came down the stairs casually with a big fate fake smile.

"Goin'' outside to get a little fresh air" She waved as she walked away and out the door. He went back to his reading, after about a minute passed John came down the stairs casually. The old man looked over his newspaper, as John started to walk by him.

"Going outside, get a little fresh air" he nodded and went on through the doors to outside. The man looked in the direction for a minute, then went back to his newspaper. The next one coming down the stairs was Craig. He was walked by when he was about to say something, when the old man interrupted.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"With me? Where?" asked Craig.

"Well, you were going to say you were going out to get some fresh air right?" the old man asked as Craig nodded. He got up and they went outside to chat with the rest of the group.

A minute or two later Frank, Dr. Marrow, and Sara headed down the stairway. Sara quietly went to the door to watch that he re-mained outside. Frank and Dr. Marrow continued to the picture. Dr. Marrow looked around the edges of the picture to check for cracks. As he did so Frank only lightly touched the picture and it creaked open like a door. It was a dark hallway, but the entrance to it was high. There was a five foot brick wall between the picture-door and the actual hall way. It was very weird, and Dr. Marrow had to sort of jump up and land hard on his butt, before he could get over. Frank waited on the other side, as Dr. Marrow found a light. There was a desk, and two book shelves. It was semi messy, but Dr. Marrow didn't have the time to look through everything, even if it was real organized. He quickly looked on the desk, he figured whatever was on the desk top would be the most important. There were some papers, a book, nothing special it seemed.

Meanwhile Mary stayed up stairs, she wasn't there when they made the plan, so got left out. She decided to break into Theo's room, she knew there was something suspicious about her. She quietly opened her door, and looked down the short hallway. She took out a pin and started to wiggle the lock as she heard a noise come down from the opposite hallway. Mary was confused. Everyone was supposed to be down stairs, and the old man was down there too, who was in the last room. She ignored it as she began to wiggle the lock again, when the door started to open. Mary was frightened and ran back to her room, the doors had peep holes and she tried to look to see where this person was going. No one walked by, so after a minute she opened the door slowly with her shoe in her hand. She jumped out of her room and started to head down the hall to the open door at the end of the hall. She walked slowly, almost like an ape, with her legs spread wide and her shoe still held high in her hand. She got about half way between her room and the room at the end when she heard a noise come from behind her. She wasn't quick enough though, as she started to turn she was struck by a cane, and fell to the floor knocked out.

"Come on get out!" Sara ran over quickly to Frank shouting to Dr. Marrow.

"Come on, Dr.!" Frank held out his arms over the wall to take the small amount of things he managed to grab. Sara helped him up and out of the room, and he shut the picture/door behind him as they quickly ran back up the stairs. They waited half way up the stairs as Theo, Craig and John came into view. They were all chatting at the same time, as the filed into Frank and Theo's room. Sara stopped though, she slowly walked down the hallway, seeing Mary sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Craig had come out of the room just to see where she had gone when he dashed over to Sara and Mary. The rest of them ran over to her too, as they brought her back to Theo's room.

The group decided to wait till the next day to discuss things, and Dr. Marrow took one of the things, as the others took something too. They all went to their rooms, it was getting late, but Mary lay on Theo and Frank's couch. Frank was tired and went to bed early, as Theo kept lightly touching Mary's forehead with a wet towel. Mary started to wake up, it was still only eleven at night, and her head was pounding. She opened to her eyes to see Theo above her, which startled her and she sat up quickly.

"Nice to see you up again" Theo smiled as she went to get the towel wet again.

"Yeah" Mary squinted from the pain in her head and neck.

"What happened?" asked Theo. Mary struggled to remember, and as she did Theo came and sat next to her.

"Well…" Mary began and finished explaining to Theo her suspicions and what happened, from what she knew.

"Wow" Theo stood up.

"Let's go check it out!" Theo was excited.

"Wait, wait what? Check what out?" Mary's head still hurt.

"The room at the end of the hall" Theo smiled devilishly again.

"No! I was almost killed the first time I got curious! No" Mary quieted down as Theo came close to her.

"You know sometimes it doesn't hurt be curious." Theo smirked as she walked to the door and waved Mary over. Mary reluctantly went to her, and Theo quietly went into the hall.

"Watch my back" Theo told her, as Mary closed the door behind her. Mary was nervous as hell, while Theo was having a great time. They got to the door at the end of the hallway, but there was no way to tell if he or she was in there or not.

"Here" Mary handed Theo the same pin she had used before. Theo smiled as she quietly and lightly started to pick the lock. Mary heard footsteps.

"Theo, Theo" Mary whispered as she lightly placed her hand on Theo's shoulder. Theo was surprised and turned to her with another one of her evil smiles. Mary took her hand away and broke eye contact.

"I think I heard footsteps" just then it was obvious that someone was climbing the stairs.

"Maybe its one of the group" Theo whispered frozen.

"What if its not?" Mary whispered, when it became apparent the figure was coming down to the room where they were standing.

"Oh my god" Mary started to get nervous and back into Theo, but then quickly moved to the side of her. Theo began to get nervous too and furiously tried to unlock the door. She did and both of them quickly ran into the room.

"Find a place to hide!" Theo warned Mary, as she ran and slid under the bed. Mary panicked as she saw the door start to open, she glanced both ways, as Theo finally grabbed her and pulled her under the bed. They were frozen and laid as quiet as they could. It seemed as though they weren't even breathing, as they heard footsteps come around the bed. Mary leaned a little on to Theo, this time not caring about being afraid of her, as the persons foot barely went under the bed a little. Mary sighed a little to loud as the person back away from the bed, Theo quickly covered her mouth with her hand, as the person paused… then went to the bathroom closing the door. Theo got up and out from under the bed quickly.

"Come on" she whispered to Mary. Mary was afraid though.

"No"

"Come on!" Theo came back to her a little, as Mary sighed and carefully began to come out from the bed when the person started to come out from the bathroom. Theo motioned her to go back under the bed just as she darted out of the room and into the hall. The person came back and after awhile went into the bed, as Mary fell asleep under the bed.

Theo darted down the hall and quickly went to Dr. Marrow.

"What's… what's wrong Theo?" he asked waking up slowly, and putting glasses on.

"It's Mary"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Half the night had passed by now and everyone had grouped into Dr. Marrow's room. Craig was laid out on the couch, and Sara rested on his chest. John sat at the edge of the second bed in the room, and Theo lay half way up on Dr. Marrow's bed, next to Frank. Dr. Marrow paced across the room, Craig and Sara dozing off.

"Is there any thing we can do before morning?" asked John whispering.

"I'm afraid not. Not without jeopardizing our cover and our plans" Dr. Marrow shook his head in dismay. John sighed, as Theo looked upset too.

"Ok, why don't we all just get rest, and help her in the morning" John stated finally.

"What if she gets hurt? What if something has already happened to her?" asked Sara surprising the others.

"We'll just have to hope for the best" Dr. Marrow told everyone, as he went and sat on the single chair. Sara took the second bed, and Theo slept in Dr. Marrow's bed. The second half of the night went quickly, and it was five in the morning when Theo woke up. The others were still asleep, as she pulled on her boots and headed out the door. She silently made her way to the room, and put her ear to the door. She tried to listen for movement or snoring, something, as someone grabbed her from behind. She started to try to scream, until she realized it was Dr. Marrow, and she went back to the room obediently. By then everyone was up or getting up anyway.

"Theo" Frank frowned at her.

"Sorry" she whined.

"Did you hear anything?" asked Dr. Marrow breaking up their quarrel.

"Nothing really"

"… I think one of us just as to wait and watch until we see someone leave." Craig suggested.

"What if he's already gone and is coming back when we see him, then how would we get Mary!" Frank snapped.

"Well Mary has sense…"

"You should know" Theo interrupted Dr. Marrow.

"… and if he or she or it leaves, Mary will come out" Dr. Marrow finished. Theo doubted him most, remembering Mary not coming to Theo when she told her to. Theo went to the door and watched out the pep hole, as she saw a man just go by.

"Dr. Marrow!" Theo called him over, as the others stood to the occasion. He slightly opened the door just seeing the man go down the stair way.

"Come on." Dr. Marrow told everyone, as the filed out.

"John watch the staircase, Theo come with me!" Dr. Marrow silently walked down the hallway, Theo close behind. As the rest of the group stood inside and outside and all around Dr. Marrow's door.

Dr. Marrow knocked on the door silently, and thank god no one answered. So, Theo followed Dr. Marrow into the room. It seemed as though no one was staying there, until Dr. Marrow saw the suitcase in the bathroom, as he looked around and Theo went to under the bed. Mary was sleep and Theo couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey, hey…" Theo woke her up. Mary jumped a little hitting her head and sliding out the other side quickly.

"Oh Theo!" She ran around and hugged her. Theo grinned as she hugged back, until Mary remembered how Theo was, and she broke away from her. Dr. Marrow came back into the room and spotted Mary and Theo standing watching each other in an awkward silence.

"Well, this is strange"

"Yeah!" Theo agreed to Dr. Marrow.

"No, I mean the person staying here only has a small suitcase. It only has a few clothes, a tooth brush. If this person is staying here as long as us, how can he or she pack so little?" Dr. Marrow wondered out load.

"Well we don't have time for all that, let's go" Theo walked out the door with her sassy attitude, and Mary followed, as Dr. Marrow made a heroic dash back into the bathroom. He re-opened the bag and grabbed what lay on top, a book, as he ran out the door, closed it and ran back to his room. Just in time too, as he turned to look out the peep hole just to make sure, he saw someone coming up the stairway. He turned around before he got a good look, on instinct really, and showed the others what he had found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group found themselves sitting around Dr. Marrow's room again. Everyone had gone to their rooms before though, dressed, and brought back over the items they had got before. They all began looking through things, switching items, comparing. Theo and Mary went down stairs to get some food for the group, but the old man was no where to be seem. So they jumped into the car and headed out to town. It was early still, but not too early, and surprising how many people weren't up and around. Mary was on the look out for a restaurant to pick up some fast food, but in such a small town things weren't that easy. And for a small town it seemed bigger then they actually thought, as Theo drove, and Mary watched out the window, Theo started to make some conversation. It didn't seem to go anywhere really, and the two decided to head back—the thought of hunger had left.

"…it's kind of funny" Theo stated as Mary plainly watched the road now.

"What is?" she looked at Theo.

"I mean we've been out here a couple days now, and haven't even gone to the house. I mean that's what we are here for, right?" Theo didn't look at Mary at all.

"Yeah, I guess. It is weird though, Dr. M was all up about savin' the house, savin' Nell and all" Mary looked out the side window again.

"Yeah. He gets distracted like that I guess" Theo looked at Mary at a stop sign.

"Yeah" Mary looked at her, as Theo watched Mary's face turn from innocent to a deep frown. Mary quickly turned and unbuckled her seat belt. She ran around the car, as Theo watched her, when she noticed the restaurant she ran into. It was called Lady Tod. The man had never talked about a restaurant. Theo quickly followed Mary's tracks into the place. It was dark inside, a pub. Theo looked around curiously trying to find Mary.

"Mary?" she looked over the bar.

"Theo!" Mary screamed at her as Theo turned around to see the old man holding up a bottle to strike her. Theo backed away and the man sighed as he sat down.

"That the hell!" Theo yelled at the man.

"What's going on?" asked Mary as the old man kept his head down.

"I was told to do something…"

"What? Knock me off?" Theo was angered. The man cringed when she said it, and Mary frowned at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What's going on? Why would they tell you to lie to us?" demanded Theo upset still. The man paused, but soon continued…

"It's about the house…"

Within ten minutes Theo and Mary raced to the house, to find the towns people around shouting to tear the home down. Everyone was crazed and things seemed as though they were going to get worse. Theo and Mary had sent the old man to tell the others- and he was going to do so.

"Oh my god- things have gotten out of hand" Theo got out of the car. The mayor or whatever was at the home's front gate. He was making a speech over a microphone- it was odd that they hadn't heard the whole situation.

"Theo, this isn't good" Mary warned her as they broke though the crowd.

"Theo… Theo!" Mary kept trying to stop her but she almost lost her, so she stopped and just followed. When Theo reached the front the major was getting crazy himself and threw a lit match to the ground. Theo jumped out from the crowd, in between the mayor himself and the line of where the crowd stood. She stomped on the small fire that was starting quickly.

"Are you crazy?" You can't start a fire here!" Theo shouted as Mary watched from the front of the crowd.

"Have you all lost it? Look at what you're doing!" Theo stepped up next to the mayor.

"Look at yourselves" Theo told them in a whine almost. Some of the crowd that could hear her, paused in their shouts and froze in their steps.

"Yes there was something here, but nothing now. It's just a home!" Theo was making an influence as other crowd embers quieted down. Theo smiled at Mary as people started to realize others quieted down totally. Mary looked around here, and smiled back at Theo as the people looked more homely now.

"…your Theo" a voice called from the crowd.

"You're Theo from two years ago. Let me remind all you that she caused us this. This home is evil. She's evil" a man stood next to her.

"This woman holds the evil to this house- the household be destroyed- and so should she" the man glared. Mary watched Theo as her smile dropped away, as Theo watched Mary's smile do the same. Before they knew it the crowd was fired up again- but this time worse. Theo had two men grab her, as this anonymous other guy told them what to do to her. He orderd the same lady that Theo had seen two years ago, open the gate. They quickly threw Theo on to the courtyard floor, and closed the gate again quickly.

"This woman should die—die with this home, and die with her evil" the man shouted as the crowed roared. He took an oil fluid can that one of his men had gone all around the home with. He threw it around the front of the gate and stepped back.

"With this match" he held up one, as Mary got more frightened.

"I will kill these memories and history of this house- along with that witch!" he shouted again about to lit the match.

"No!" Mary came out.

"Stop!" Mary yelled. The man looked her in the eyes devilishly as his two men grabbed her.

"Here's with number two!" he lightly touched her cheek, then slapped her. The other two men threw her in the courtyard with Theo. Mary was scared- as was Theo, as the man held up the match and threw it upon the lighter fluid.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on" Theo said quietly and pulled Mary gently away as the fire started to grow tall. It was obvious it was going to get even more out of hand. Theo and Mary headed toward the front door- as they heard a roar from the crowd again. Theo stepped back down the stairs looking toward where the roar came from, Marcy watched her as she opened the door, until Theo came back over in a gallop. They went to the home, and closed the door behind them.

"Shouldn't we go outside?" Theo asked- coming as a second thought.

"If we can find Nell she can help, she can tell us what to do!" Mary was fired up as the two stood in a long dark hallway- with statues along side.

"Look at you- taking charge" Theo put her hand to Mary's face. Mary stood her ground as Theo took a step closer. She was surprised and smiled as she felt Mary get warm in her cheeks. Mary pulled away though, before Theo had a chance to do any thing else.

"Come on" Mary walked fast, as Theo smiled again, then slightly ran to catch up. Mary didn't want to pull away, she was testing Theo. She wanted to see if Theo would really do it- or if she was just a tease- and/or full of it.

"Okay, we need to find Nell's room, do you remember where it is?" asked Mary at the other end of the same hallway.

"Vaguely. But I know we need to go this way-" she started down a hallway, as she stopped suddenly and Mary ran into her. Mary frowned as Theo turned and started to walk a little.

"No, this way" Mary followed behind obediently, until half way though that hallway Theo stopped. Mary ran into her again and frowned as Theo glanced back and forth, down both hallways.

"No, that way-" she pointed, and stopped again, at the end of the original hallway.

"Theo! Do you or don't you know!" Mary shouted.

"Don't worry- I know where I'm going, come on" Theo paused, as Mary gave her another 'one-eyed-frown' as she nodded her head and went down and entirely different hallway.

"Oh my god" Dr. Marrow got out of the van slowly. They group had made it to the rally, and were in such shock.

"This doesn't look good" said John.

"Are you crazy! This is awesome!" Frank got out all riled up.

"Theo could be hurt- Frank" Sara expressed her feelings toward Frank, and how annoying she felt he was.

"Come on" Dr. Marrow was worried about his assistant and Theo. This isn't going to be good. They all got to the front, closest to the fire. The man noticed they were part of Theo and Mary's group, but didn't say anything for a bit, he just watched. Dr. Marrow was trying to figure out a way to get in, before the fire got worse, or if the fire could be put out.

"Kind of sad isn't it- watching your friends die right in front of you. How do you think they feel knowing their own friends aren't helping." The man laughed.

"Who are you!" Dr. Marrow grabbed the man's collar.

"Just an old friend" He smiled, as Dr. Marrow grew angrier. He was about to blow up, when Sara stopped him.

"Don't listen to him, you can kill him later" Sara glared at the man as she pulled Dr. Marrow away.

"Come on, Dr., you're the smart one here" John spoke, as Frank frowned jealously.

"Okay, John, you come with me, Sara- you take Craig and Frank and try to stop some of this—and get this fire out!" Dr. Marrow smiled at her and she smiled back as he started to run to go into the house the side way. The particular man stopped him again, stood in front of him

"Who do you think you are?" he gave an ugly face.

"Oh shut up" Dr. Marrow punched the man out, and John laughed as Dr. Marrow rubbed his knuckles painfully. They ran to the side, until they finally found a big enough opening to get through the fire.

"Theo?" Dr. Marrow called out as they entered onto the property.

"Mary?" john called out after.

"They must have gone inside, come on, let's go…" Dr. Marrow ran through the front entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

The two women had walked down an endless hall practically, when they finally got to the end of it- there was a door.

"You know, I don't think I remember this door, or hall" Mary finally spoke her mind.

"No, no- this is the right hall" Theo went for the door with confidence. The door was locked- and she tried to jiggle the lock.

"That's odd" Theo said.

"Well you know what this means- right?" Mary questioned Theo.

"No—" Theo backed away from the door a bit.

"Well, the door's locked but the front door was open—" she continued as Theo ran up against the door.

"And when we came in the lights were on…" she kept talking as Theo tried to break open the door with her foot.

"Owe! Dammit!." Theo mumbled.

"And! When he came down the hall, the fire was on in the torch!..."

"Mary! Mary, this is interesting and all, really, but can you please, please, get to the point!" Theo put her hands to the door gently, after shouting at her.

"Okay, okay. It's obvious that we've been set up" Mary stood close behind Theo as she put her cheek to the door. She paused- realizing that Mary was right.

"The doors hot" Theo told Mary.

"The fire" Mary froze.

"Come on" she grabbed Mary's elbow as she ran by. The two women ran down the long hall, as Dr. Marrow and John started to make their way. The two girls turned to look at a loud 'bang' from down the hall. As a large fire storm, sort of thing, started to make its way toward them. Theo's eyes grew wide as the fire ball grew close. Just as the two women jumped to make a dive into the air, to get out of the way of the fire, Dr. Marrow and John came out from the other hall.

"…smells kind of like a…" John began as the two woman dove right into them. The two men were shocked, and the girls realized that the fire had disintegrated before touching them.

Dr. Marrow!" Mary threw her arms around him.

"Hi Mary" he knew they didn't have a lot of time.

"John" Theo spoke quietly, and gave him a simple nod. He simply smiled back.

"We got to get out of here. We don't have much time" Dr. Marrow started to walk steadily down the hall he came from. John was second to follow, and Mary came behind Theo.

"Come on!" Dr. Marrow rushed them as they started to get to the end of the long hall. But as Dr. Marrow walked over the planks between the hall and the main room, it started to crumble. Dr. Marrow lunged arcross the space and made it to the other side. The hole was getting bigger as the hall floor started to crack.

"Come on! Hurry!" Dr. Marrow urged them. John jumped across first, and went to find something to help them get across; Dr. Marrow stuck out his hand as the floor started to quickly go.

"Come on!" he yelled over the noise of the fire baring close and the floor cracking.

"Hurry, go!" Mary told Theo.

"No, no. You go, come on I will help you…" Theo urged her.

"No! … You go Theo" Mary told her with such meaning in her eyes. Theo frowned at her, then turned quickly and grabbed Dr. Marrow's hand. She made it across swiftly, but caustically. John came back with a rope, and Theo threw it out to Mary just as the floor gave again. Mary had to back up more and it was even bigger of a risk for everyone. The roof above Theo, Dr. Marrow, and John's head started to crumble.

"Come on we got to go!" John told them.

"What are you crazy- we can't leave her!" Theo shouted over the noise as she threw Mary the rope again. The roof was starting to cave in again- John and Dr. Marrow knew they had to go or they would all die. Mary knew too. Theo tried to throw Mary the rope again, but it was hopeless.

"Just go Theo" Mary told her.

"No!" Theo looked angry- but not her, at the house. She was mad at the house. Why did it have to take another victim.

"We have to go!" Dr. Marrow urged Theo.

"Go Theo." Mary whispered but Theo heard. Theo again saw the look in Mary's eyes, and face. She was serious but seemed almost happy.

"It's ok Theo- you have Dr. Marrow- you don't need me" Mary smiled. Theo's eyes started to water, she was losing much more then an acquaintance, she was losing a friend. John went to the front door, trying to get the Dr. to get Theo and hurry. Then Theo watched as the little floor Mary was kneeled on, start to disintegrate. And just like that Mary was gone. Theo practically starting bawling- she should of saved her- that's what friends do for each other. Dr. Marrow grabbed Theo buy her arms, lifted her off her knees, and dragged her out of the way of the ceiling crashing just in time. Theo kept kicking trying to run back to Mary- not that she could save her, as the Dr. and John made it outside.


End file.
